


Don't go until I wake up

by rainbowmiracle



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowmiracle/pseuds/rainbowmiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just 5 days?" Sungyeol sighed, he took his time contemplating, "5 days." </p><p>He doesn't think he'll ever forget the smile on Sunggyu's face after he promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go until I wake up

"I'm here." Sungyeol grinned, shoving the bouquet of flowers in his hand forward, like a kid who can't wait to show off his good grades to his parents. He chuckled, "Are you that touched? Aren't you going to say something? Like maybe a thank you, or the flowers are beautiful?" 

Whoever he was talking to continued to keep quiet, something similar to a smile was his only response to Sungyeol.

 

"Are you sure? Talk it out with him." Woohyun says, watching Sungyeol gulp down the alcohol, then letting out a animal-like growl at the burning sensation moving down his oesophagus. Sungyeol shakes his head, "It doesn't work-hiccup-talking, I mean."

"Find something that works then. I mean, it's Sunggyu we're talking about right now, everything works- what do you mean talking _doesn't_ work?" Woohyun intercepted Sungyeol's hand which was going to pour another shot in to his mouth.

In his drunken state, Sungyeol waved his hand around, in an attempt to get Woohyun to let go of his wrist, wanting nothing but to feel that burning sensation in his throat again, and as if he wasn't smelling enough of alcohol, the drink spilled all over himself instead. He groaned in frustration and glared at Woohyun, pouting shortly afterwards, slurring whatever came to his mind, "I wasn't the one that fucking asked for a di-hiccup-vorce, he-hiccup-Kim Sunggyu did! Now get-hiccup-me another drink, you made me spill mine!"

Woohyun let go of Sungyeol's wrist and frowned.

 

"Why?" Sunggyu's eyebrow creased upon Howon's question, "What do you mean, _why_." 

Howon rolled his eyes, "Why. Why are you asking for a divorce? Sungyeol's busy, everyone knows that, I mean, you knew it better than  _any_ of us." Sunggyu laughed a little at Howon's face, "That's not the reason."

"Then what is?" Sunggyu shrugged, "It's not important, at least, not to you." Howon shoots Sunggyu a glare before smacking the guy on the back of his head, "You're a jerk."

"Well, I wouldn't deny that." 

 

Looks were exchanged but not words, and despite the fact that a lawyer's job was to do what his client ask of him, the lawyer opened his mouth, only to get shot down within seconds, "Not everyone has the chance to meet someone they love, I'm saying this because even though I'm a lawyer, and I really love money, I'm still your best friend-"

"Shut up, Woohyun. Get it done and over with." Sungyeol snapped.

Woohyun shot him a look, "It's okay, Woohyun. We've both signed it." Sunggyu speaks, soft and gentle as always. 

"You guys-"

"You too, Howon." Sungyeol hissed, turning around and glaring at another friend of theirs, which he had no idea what was he doing in the office when this-Sunggyu and Sungyeol divorcing-does not concern him, at all.

The office became silent again, only the sound of papers being flipped back and forth and the shuffle of-Howon's-feet against the carpet, which quite honestly was starting to annoy Woohyun.

"No regrets?" Woohyun asked for the last time, Sungyeol stood up, ready to leave when Sunggyu suddenly speaks, "Sungyeol."

It was a lie if Sungyeol says his heart doesn't beat faster whenever Sunggyu calls his name in this manner, every time Sunggyu does that, all he wants to do is to wrap the shorter male in a huge bear hug and never let go, placing sweet kisses on the top of Sunggyu's head, his reward was the soft giggles from Sunggyu. But Sunggyu doesn't belong to him any more, he can't hug him like he used to,  ~~even when he desperately wants to~~.

"What." It was not even posed as a question but rather a curt reply.

Woohyun and Howon knew they were unwanted in the room and quickly got out, but that just meant that they were both lurking outside the room, their ears leaning as close to the gap between the unclosed door.

"When are you moving?" Sungyeol decides to break the silence, Sunggyu staring at him was starting to do things to him, for example, his cheeks and ears heating up rather quickly.

"Can you give me 5 days?" Sunggyu says, walking to stand in front of Sungyeol, Sungyeol couldn't help himself but to look up and he immediately regretted it, because Sunggyu's eyes were the only thing he couldn't resist.

"For what?" He tried, but his voice still shook as the words left his mouth.

"We haven't been able to spend much time together-" Sungyeol didn't know what got in to him but the next moment he was already shouting at Sunggyu, "Then why the divorce!"

Woohyun and Howon jumped at Sungyeol's shouting, shocked by both the volume and also, Lee Sungyeol never raised his voice at Kim Sunggyu before, quoting Sungyeol, "He's so adorable and kiddo-like, who can bear to raise their voice at him?" 

Well, apparently Lee Sungyeol.

"I have my reasons." Sungyeol raised his head up again, taking a step closer to Sunggyu, so close he could smell the soft scent of peppermint on Sunggyu, "Reasons? And what reasons do you have that you just won't tell anyone? Including me?" Sungyeol hissed, feeling his eyes get warm when Sunggyu continued to stare at him in his usual sweet gaze.

"I can't." Sunggyu says then he reached for Sungyeol's hand and held it, "I just need 5 days."   

"Why 5? Why not 6? 4? 2 and a half?" Sungyeol stubbornly challenged, Sunggyu breaks in to a grin, knowing well Sungyeol is going to give in, "5 days."

"Just 5 days?" Sunggyu nods, Sungyeol sure took his time contemplating, even though it was obvious what his answer is going to be.

"5 days."

He doesn't think he'll ever forget the smile on Sunggyu's face after he promised him.

 

The first day was the same like any other days they spent together, with Sungyeol leaving for work early in the morning and Sunggyu still in dreamland. But when Sungyeol returned home, Sunggyu, unlike the usual days where he would get up from the couch and jump on Sungyeol, asking for hugs and kisses, was asleep in the bedroom, as if he had never woken up at all during the day. Sungyeol only believed that Sunggyu was up when he saw dinner prepared and kept in the fridge. He frowned and wondered why did Sunggyu ask him for 5 days when he is just going to sleep whenever he's at home.

 

Surprisingly, when Sungyeol woke up on the second day, the aroma of coffee attacked his nose along with the smell of food. 

"Morning, come eat your breakfast." Sunggyu tugged on Sungyeol's sleeves and dragged him to the table where his breakfast were laid out nicely, "What's the occasion?" Sungyeol tried to contain the huge smile that was threatening to appear on his face and his fluttering heart when he saw the heart shaped egg. Sunggyu looked at him weirdly, "Must it be a special occasion for me to cook?"

"Given that the times you've cooked during our marriage is within the count of how many fingers I have, it's the only conclusion I can come up with." Sungyeol didn't miss the short, almost unnoticeable flinch from Sunggyu when he mentioned 'marriage'.

Sunggyu shrugs, "Then..." he pressed close to Sungyeol, the tip of their nose touching just slightly, enough to have Sungyeol wrinkling his nose, "I'll cook for the rest of the days." Sungyeol's eyes widened when he felt the warmth of Sunggyu on his lips. Alarms went off in his head, but all he could see was the closed eyes of Sunggyu, he knew the other was smiling in to the kiss, nope, not because he could feel the ends of Sunggyu's lips curling, because honestly, the moment their lips came in to contact with each other, his lips lost their sense of feeling, he only  _knew_ Sunggyu was kissing him. The ends of Sunggyu's eyes were wrinkled, just like any other time when Sunggyu smiled.

When Sunggyu pulled away, Sungyeol remained at where he was, still in shock. "Eat, you dummy."

 

Sungyeol took the day off on the third day, after much whining from Sunggyu, saying that Sungyeol dedicated his life to work, and as exaggerating as it sounds, it was true. They took a walk in the park, which was basically Sunggyu leading a half asleep Sungyeol strolling aimlessly. Sungyeol heard soft chuckles from Sunggyu but was too sleepy to really open his eyes to see what made Sunggyu so happy.

"There was a puppy just now." Sunggyu chirped, Sungyeol glanced up from his breakfast, "And?"  _And the way the puppy wags its tail reminded me of you when you're happy._

"Nothing." Sunggyu smiles. 

"What were you laughing at just now?" Sungyeol asked, the both of them slouching on the couch, playing with each other's fingers. Sunggyu looked up innocently, "When?"

"Just now,in the park." Sungyeol hit Sunggyu's head when Sunggyu stuck his tongue out and said he didn't want to tell him.  _Because you were being extremely adorable._

 

 

It was the fourth day when Sunggyu suggested that they go to take wedding photos again. Sungyeol glares, his heart telling him to do it, but his brain was saying otherwise. "Come on," Sunggyu urged, "Once for wedding, then this could be as a memory."

"You're one crazy shit-head." 

Both Sungyeol's heart and brain couldn't function the moment Sunggyu stepped out of the fitting room in tuxedo. 

They had a buffet while they waited for the photos, Sungyeol was so engrossed in eating he missed Sunggyu secretly taking photos of him. After everything was done, Sungyeol wanted to go home and sleep when Sunggyu said otherwise, "We should watch the sunrise."

"It's not even midnight." Sungyeol rolled his eyes, staring at Sunggyu who didn't seem to care.

"Let's stay out." 

And so they did. They wandered around, and realized the two of them were probably the only sober ones on the street at that timing. They chatted for a while, talked about everything, then silence. And then when Sunggyu noticed something, he'd tug on Sungyeol and dragged him closer, then grinned at Sungyeol, "Get that for me."

"Why should I?" 

"True." Sunggyu says, the drop in his cheery voice so obvious to Sungyeol yet he said it with a grin.

They stayed at the beach, writing stuffs no one understood for hours, before they finally sat down and waited for the sun to rise. Sunggyu laid his head on Sungyeol's thigh, Sungyeol's finger weaving through his hair. The sun rose, from dark orange, then orange, yellow and then so bright that it almost blinded them.

"Let's take a nap before we go back." Sunggyu says, "Promise me, don't leave until I wake up." Sungyeol nodded with a smile, brushing Sunggyu's hair away from his eyes, "You have to promise me." Sunggyu insisted.

Sungyeol lets out soft chuckles as he nodded once again, leaning down and pressing his lips to Sunggyu's, for the first time and most probably the last since they signed the papers, muttering a I promise before he watches Sunggyu smiles and closes his eyes.

 

Sunggyu never woke up. Sungyeol only remembers running in to the hospital shouting for doctors and asking frantically why wasn't Sunggyu responding.

 

"He's in a coma." The doctors said.

"How? Why? I mean- no- wait, how is it even possible?" Sungyeol stumbles over his words.

 

_Infection in the central nervous system._

 

"You're a fucking selfish bastard." Sungyeol cries, holding on to Sunggyu's cold hand, "Now I can't leave until you wake up."

 

"Selfish bastard. I won't leave even when you wake up. You can't chase me out, you owe me at least that." Sungyeol repeats it every time he visits  ~~his~~ the sleeping beauty.

 

A month after Sunggyu slipped in to his coma, Sungyeol came to his ward with flowers. 

"You selfish idiot. Do you think you're smart by doing this?" Taking out the photo from his pocket, he placed it at the side of the bed.

 

Written on the back, _'You have to keep your promise! I'll meet you again as a healthy person when I wake up, then we can get married again. I love you.'_

 


End file.
